


New Year, New Love?

by DeadlyLazer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear i can write long fics, Like actually dont this is very bad, New Years, Self-Indulgent, Theyre dorks tbh, This is super short and fluffy, This just isnt one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLazer/pseuds/DeadlyLazer
Summary: Honestly just a fluffy Kaomisa thing I wanted to write





	New Year, New Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but I love Kaomisa, so here we are  
> And it's even shorter than my last fic but I tell myself it's ok becsuse I've seen shorter

Misaki couldn't pay attention. She couldn't possibly pay attention to whatever Kaoru was rambling about. Not when her eyes lit up slightly like she was trying to contain herself as to not break her image, not when she was clearly excited about whatever she was talking about, not when she was being so damn adorable. And what made it even more adorable was that Kaoru wasn't usually a person you'd see as cute, she was usually dramatic, cool, handsome, the most perfect person in the world (at least for Misaki), but not cute.

"Isn't it just so fascinating, Misaki?"

"Uh... Sure." The happiness was practically contagious, and Misaki hated it. Even though Misaki had zero idea what Kaoru had said, somehow she believed that it could possibly have been interesting. "Oh, it's 11:50."

"Almost the start of 2019, huh? A new year, filled with new adventures and new experiences... Fleeting, right?" Yeah, this was what love felt like, Misaki decided.

"I wouldn't say fleeting, but I always get a little excited for the new year."

"But, who doesn't? It's practically a universal feeling."

"Good point. Plus, it's an excuse to stay up late, which is always a bonus."

"I... Actually don't stay up past a few minutes after midnight on the new year."

"Really? It's really fun to stay up late."

"Ah, look, Misaki, it's 11:59."

"Really? It doesn't feel like that much time passed."

"I guess it's just really fun to talk to you." Misaki felt her face heat up and she willed it to stop. Kaoru said this kind of stuff all the time (which was extremely irritating because it made Misaki embarrassed), but somehow it felt more genuine. "Ready?"

"3, 2, 1!"

"Happy New Year, Kaoru-sa-?!" Kaoru had leaned down and kissed Misaki on the cheek. Misaki knew she was turning bright red, and honestly was so annoyed at that moment that she didn't even think when she turned her head and kissed the second year. Kaoru jumped, clearly startled, yet didn't stop Misaki. Her face slowly turned a deep shade of red, however, making Misaki feel very accomplished in her revenge.

"H... Happy New Year..." When they pulled away a few minutes later, Kaoru seemed to be unable to function and was just sitting on the couch, blushing.

"Ahaha, Kaoru-san, are you embarrassed?"

"N-no, but... Misaki, you could've just said you wanted to kiss me instead of startling me like that."

"... You're embarrassed." Misaki couldn't help but feeling extremely smug about this. _She's_ _definently_ _cute_ _now._

"I-I'm just tired. Why don't we sleep?" Misaki realized that she, too, was tired and as Kaoru lied down, Misaki followed suit, resting her head right on Kaoru's heart. She noticed that it was beating pretty fast. "...?! Misaki, stop that!"

"What, want me to get up?"

"No, but just stop surprising me...!" Misaki felt Kaoru's callused fingers run through her hair, and she relaxed. A warm feeling spread throughout her body as her mind slowly shut down.

"You know, Kaoru-san, I think this year will be a good one."

"I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I really like cuddling  
> Because I do  
> Anyway, its officially 2019 in my timezone, so remember to have a 2019 filled with good gacha pulls!


End file.
